1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a telephone apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly to a telephone apparatus which has a main antenna and a sub-antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a telephone apparatus for a vehicle is provided with an antenna which is installed to the outside portion of a vehicle body. Such an antenna is received in the vehicle by being manually detaching from the vehicle body or by being retracted by the drive of a motor in accordance with a passenger's intent.
However, the antenna must be kept in an extended condition for almost time since it is necessary that the antenna is set in an extended condition in order to detect an incoming call signal. Accordingly, this extended antenna causes a problem to generate a clashing noise between air, to be broken by some obstacles, and to degrade the outside view of the vehicle.